


Influence

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise teaches Harry how to be more commanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Prize for y3llowdaisi3s.

Nott’s eyebrows knit together, and he slinks slowly back to the floor, sitting back on his legs. Harry’s own are spread a little wider, but not by his own volition.

He’s sitting in Blaise’s lap on a sofa in the Slytherin common room, knees hooked over Blaise’s legs, and Blaise wrenches his apart with a quick lick to his ear. Blaise’s hands are inside his shirt, running tantalizingly up and down his chest, playing with his nipples and holding him down. He can feel Blaise’s strong stomach against his back, and the firm bulge in Blaise’s lap against his ass. He won’t get to feel that fully yet, though. Not until he’s learned his lesson. Blaise’s skills don’t come naturally to Harry, and he finds himself full of guilt as he tentatively shifts a hand to Nott’s head.

He fists his fingers in Nott’s hair, pulling him closer. Nott shuffles forward obediently. He’s well trained, just like Blaise promised. But Harry still has to guide him. Harry swallows the lump in his throat and orders, “Lick it.”

Something flashes in Nott’s eyes. Defiance, maybe? Blaise promised he was into this. Blaise is a Slytherin though. And Harry doesn’t trust him. Harry’s already got his cock out, bobbing hungrily in his lap. Blaise’s skilled fingers avoid it—avoid the one place Harry desperately wants him to touch more than anything. The fire rages in the hearth beside them, casting the cold dungeons in a pale glow. Nott’s breath is even warmer as it ghosts across Harry’s cock—he sticks his tongue out and runs it quickly up the shaft before closing his mouth again. 

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Blaise chuckles in Harry’s ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. “You have to show him who’s boss...”

Nott makes a faint keening sound. He’s never pleasured Harry before, but Harry can tell he must’ve pleasured Blaise many, many times. Just how many people Blaise has turned into his own personal fuck-toy, Harry has no idea. Half the castle, he imagines. In retrospect, all the fighting against it Harry did just seems so... useless. Why’d he ever pretend he could resist?

When Blaise ruts up into him, Harry’s powerless to protest. He hisses more thickly, “Lick it right.” Nott leans forward again, tongue back out, pretty and pink in the firelight. He goes from the very base to the very tip, and as he reaches the head, Harry adds, “Don’t stop.” Blaise whispers quietly in his ear, and Harry adds, “...Until I tell you to.” Blaise chuckles approvingly, rewarding Harry with a squeeze to both his nipples. Harry moans and arches forward, cock slapping Nott in the face. Nott whines but doesn’t move.

Nott hovers over the tip of Harry’s bulbous head, lapping at it and tonguing the slit. Beads of precum slip out and gather on his tongue, and he presses his lips down to suck it up. Without Blaise even needing to say anything, Harry gasps, “Suck it.” Nott’s eyes flicker up warily, but he obeys. Maybe the defiance came from disapproving of a too-timid master.

The next moment, Theo presses down, mouth slipping over Harry’s cock, and it pops inside with an obscene, wet sound. Nott sucks on it shallowly, staying high up and not bothering to move. The suction’s fantastic, and it’s so hot. But Harry wants more, and he shoves Nott down by the hair—Nott gags as he’s forced to take more. Harry doesn’t stop though. Blaise never stops for him. He forces Nott to take more of it and more of it, until more than half has disappeared between those stretched, wet lips. Nott splutters around it and struggles not to choke, but Harry holds him down, needing more. A moment later, Nott regains some control, a twisted smirk along his open lips, and he resumes sucking, just as obediently as Harry would Blaise’s.

Blaise whispers, “Good boy,” in Harry’s ear, and Harry sighs languidly.


End file.
